monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ustanak
Ustanak is a highly intelligent B.O.W. that appears in Resident Evil 6. This monstrosity was created by Neo-Umbrella for the express purpose of hunting down Jake Muller. It is considered to be the most intelligent and resilient bio-weapon ever produced. Its name is derived from the Serbian word for "revolution". History Creation The individual who would become Ustanak was once an ordinary human being that volunteered himself as Neo-Umbrella's guinea pig to produce the ultimate B.O.W.. Nothing is known about the man he used to be other than that he was a former prisoner, but in 2011 he joined Neo-Umbrella and allowed himself to be infected with the C-virus. Other test subjects had been experimented on before him but he was the only one to survive the invasive surgical procedures of the development process. At some point during the first few days, the individual was involved in a laboratory accident, leading to the loss of its right arm (either through damage caused or subsequent amputation is unknown). Despite the C-Virus' notability for mutating J'avo endlessly, his arm failed to regenerate - an evident flaw. Regardless, his abilities in other fields led to the Neo-Umbrella scientists considering the experiment a success. After the experimentation, Neo-Umbrella's leader Carla Radames oversaw Ustanak's training. Ustanak had emerged from the laboratory with most, if not all, of its human faculties intact and so it was capable of thinking strategically and fashioning its own tools and weapons. To enhance its performance, Ustanak's lost arm was replaced with a cybernetic prosthesis that bore a large mechanical claw for grabbing targets. As well as this claw, a number of special weapons and devices were built for Ustanak to attach to his stump which he could then use in the field. Edonia The Ustanak first appeared in Edonia where it was hunting for mercenary Jake Muller who, along with U.S. agent Sherry Birkin, encountered it wiping out a squad of J'avo. The creature began pursuing them, eventually cornering them in an abandoned warehouse where it was eventually crushed under falling rubble. However, the Ustanak ''recovered quickly and pursued Jake and Sherry whilst they were travelling in a BSAA helicopter. Although it was assisted by attack choppers piloted by Neo-Umbrella forces, they managed to knock the creature off the helicopter which crashed shortly afterwards. The ''Ustanak continued hunting for Jake and Sherry, who were trying to escape the mountains. It used Oko ''B.O.W.s to try to locate them whilst they were navigating through the caverns and a drill attachment on its arm to break through rock walls but they managed to evade it. After several narrow escapes, the creature managed to trap them but they were able to incapacitate it with a giant mining drill. However that too failed to kill it and it ambushed Jake and Sherry when they were distracted by a ''J'avo squad led by Carla Radames. The beast knocked Sherry unconscious and pinned down Jake with its foot, preventing him from escaping while Carla conversed with him about his father and his unique blood. As the J'avo moved in to capture them, the Ustanak ''violently stomped on Jake's face, rendering him unconscious. Jake and Sherry were then taken to a research facility in China by Neo-Umbrella. After they managed to escape the facility, the ''Ustanak was again sent to hunt them down. China While in China, the Ustanak found Jake and Sherry again, this time in the company of government agents Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper. Still looking to capture Jake, the Ustanak was forced to face off against the four of them, however they proved to be more than a match for the creature. The Ustanak tried to separate the party and eliminate them one by one, but this strategy failed and the beast was eventually badly weakened by gunfire. The battle with the Ustanak ''ended when an electric pylon toppled onto the monster, allowing the party to go their separate ways. However the ever durable ''Ustanak survived the blow and retreated from the crash site. Jake and Sherry were eventually re-captured by J'avo working for Carla Radames and they were taken to Neo-Umbrella's underwater facility. The Ustanak ''was presumably sent to the facility to ensure that they didn't escape again. When Jake and Sherry were about to leave the aquatic base, the ''Ustanak ''appeared again, determined to exact revenge on the two for its previous defeat. Jake and Sherry became frustrated with the creature's persistence and they prepared for the final battle. Although Jake succeeded in tearing off the creature's mechanical arm, the ''Ustanak ''kicked Sherry onto a platform, causing her to lose her gun to a smelting pool. Determined to finish off Jake, the beast trapped him on a narrow gantry and kicked his gun into the pool, forcing him to engage in hand-to-hand combat with the ''Ustanak. However Jake's abilities enabled him to counter the Ustanak's blows and eventually sent the creature into the pool with a devastating punch to the face. Believing that the Ustanak ''was finally dead, Jake and Sherry attempted to leave the aquatic base using a cargo platform. Unfortunately, the ''Ustanak, badly burnt but still alive, made a final attempt to eliminate them by jumping aboard the platform. In response, they started dropping objects to knock off the creature but that only managed to slow it temporarily and it leapt to the front of the platform, destroying a crate of weapons. Noticing an Elephant Killer magnum lying on the ground, Sherry crawled to it as the Ustanak raised its arm to deliver the final blow. She managed to grab the gun but could not steady her aim, so Jake grabbed her hand, allowing Sherry to shoot the Ustanak's exposed heart. The beast tried to make a last attack but collapsed before it could strike and finally perished from its wounds. The Ustanak's corpse fell off the platform and was completely incinerated by the inferno. Biology The Ustanak is a tall and muscular creature with extremely pale skin and a few remnants of long, wispy white-blonde hair. Its body is covered with deep gashes and there is evidence of surgical enhancements. Its face is horribly distorted and twisted, skin overlapping and stapled down in sections. Only one eye is visible, set deep in its skull with the eyebrow ridge hanging over it and its mouth is left agape with only the lower part of the jaw seeming human. Its most notable feature is its right arm, which was possibly surgically attached as seen by evidence of the skin being stapled together around the right pectoral muscle. The arm seems to be designed to use a multitude of accessories, such as a large hydraulic-powered claw with needles to grab targets and collect blood samples to several mining drills to break through rock walls or a chain gun attachment. The Ustanak will alter its equipment depending on the environment it deployed in. Other evidence of cybernetic enhancements exists, such as the mechanical fingers seen on its left hand and a row of metallic plates along its spine. On one occassion, the Ustanak has a human-sized cage attached to the back of a strap around its torso that it will use to keep a target out of commission. There is an organ on the creature's back that dispenses Oko B.O.Ws which it uses to detect its targets. Capabilities * Strength - Ustanak is many times stronger than the average human being and extremely resilient, ignoring most attacks. * Regeneration - Ustanak can regenerate certain levels of damage, but will require the use of special medical gear for more serious injuries. * Intelligence - Ustanak is perhaps the most intelligent humanoid B.O.W. ever created and maintained the majority of its mental faculties after its development. It follows orders without hesitation and can think strategically in order to outwit its opponents. * Prosthetics - Ustanak possesses a number of interchangeable prosthetic tools and weapons including a grasping claw, a mining drill, a specialized shotgun and even a gatling gun. * Oko - Oko are small insectoid creatures that are produced within Ustanak's body and dispensed from its back. Ustanak uses these bugs to seek out distant targets. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Deceased